logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lukesams
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to ITV1! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 10:25, September 1, 2010 Nick at Nite prelaunch logo Thanks for your edit on Nick at Nite. I am interested as to where you found the prelaunch logo for Nick at Nite, because the design of the prelaunch logo seems to suggest that Nick at Nite was being developed shortly before Nickelodeon began using their "splat" logo in 1984. tmanokc 01:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) BBC Radio Thanks for helping out with the BBC Radio pages, much appreciated. :-) Philip2011 17:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Add something for you You need to add DiC Video, Dick Clark Productions and Rysher Entertainment. XD Logofanful 7:52am, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Always Why are you always putting the McDonald's? Logofanful 8:09am, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I am recreating the logos McDonald's used over the years. Lukesams 8:10am, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The Disney Space, Frogs, Band and Squeeze belonged to Playhouse Disney. Anyway, what is the font of the Channel in the Disney Channel logoRespectTheIdents4 23:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK. Also, these 2000 Playhouse Disney idents were also used by Disney Channel France itself at one point (albiet with the DISNEY CHANNEL moniker). Lukesams 11:24pm, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IDK? I never heard of that font, but is IDK really the font of the Channel text?Nico234 08:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you send me a download link to the IDK font?Nico234 11:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) But how did you get the font if you don't know it? I'm confused. And one more thing, the Car ident is called Frogs or Nest. The Car ident is the yellow and purple circles scribbled in pencil Logos of 2011 You had a good idea creating that 'Logos of 2011' section on the recent logos column. However, those logos were already present on the archive, so I took advantage of your idea and linked your text to the archive. I hope you don't mind! ;) [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] '(admin)''' talk page 12:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Dance ident? Where did you find the Dance ident? I was sure it was a real ident.--Nico234 08:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I found it off a Disney Channel SKY promo from 2001 and edited it to its original form by using Paint.NET.--Lukesams 16:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me the link to the promo?RespectTheLogos5 21:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcy3TrSCVqk -- Lukesams 16:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I have never heard of the Smash ident. What is it?RespectTheLogos5 21:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw the ident on the Disney Channel SKY promo from 2001: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcy3TrSCVqk -- Lukesams 16:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I found the Dance Ident http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zBX9rGOgSw CLG Wiki I recently saw a page about Disney Channel idents on CLG Wiki. Can you make it more clear by adding pictures on the 1999 idents and keep the descriptions clear? Also, change the date to "May 1999-March 2003".--Nico234 03:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Arabic logo Where did you get the Arabic Disney Channel logo?--Nico234 08:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) DeviantART What's taking you so long to produce the three idents I requested MONDO CHANNEL 15TH BIRTHDAY IDENT! (two blue circles and a golden circle with the numbers 1,5 and 15 on them) CAT AND MOUSE IDENT (Two black circles (mice) and a yellow circle (cat) on a brown background AND ACCIDENT IDENT (Two cartoon eyes (MS Painted) and a apple) Geometry Ident What site did you find the Geometry ident? loveforlogos originally uploaded the ident. Nico234 10:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nickelodeon 3 Polyhedrons logo Where did you find the Nickelodeon 3 Polyhedrons logo from?